Yokai
by LiedElfen
Summary: El origen de algunas cosas.


**Yokai**

En el año 1500 de nuestra era, en un territorio insular, el Japon feudal, una epoca dura para vivir, durante muchos años y quizas siglos, el territorio insular se ha visto envuelto en cruentas guerras civiles guerras trivales, de clanes, disputas de poder, por el bien mas valioso presente, las mejores tierras, las mejores rutas comerciales, o simplemente el deseo belicoso y egocentrico de los grandes señores feudales y sus ansias inagotables de poder y riqueza, una epoca dura para el pequeño comerciante, los campesino o pequeños terratenientes, que a menudo se veian envueltos en cruentos conflictos, y sin embargo, este no era el unico peligro qe debian lidiar ricos y poderosos, debiles y desposeidos, todos y cada uno de ellos debia tambien cuidarse y hacer frente a criaturas de pesadilla, extraños monstruos, espiritus y demas deidades que a causa de una extraña y mistica joya llamada La Perla de Shikon habian sido despertados o atraidos desde otras dimesiones espacio tiempo temporales, esta perla poseia extraños y sorprendentes poderes magicos, capaces de cumplir deseos y voluntades, para bien o para mal, al parecer podia cumplir nobles propositos, pero tambien podia cumplir siniestros deseos y voluntades, podian ser oscurecido por enegia siquica malevola y otorgar un gran poder casi ilimitado a quien la poseyera y explotara su magia mistica.

Las criaturas presentes en esta epoca casi siempre eran horribles seres deformes o monstruosos seres de aspecto animal, insectos, lobos u ogros, no muy fuertes pero aun asi bastante molestos y portadores de muerte y destruccion, otros en cambio tenian un aspecto mas agradable aparentemente, pero no por ello menos peligrosos o siniestros, existio uno mitad bestia y mitad humano, llamado Onigumo, que por alguna razon termino convirtiendose en un monstruo aunque con aspecto humano, podia cambiar su forma a voluntad, volar, teletransportarse o simplemente aparecer y desaparecer como la niebla, y alli precisamente sobre un gran lado en medio de un gran bosque maldito, infestado de criaturas horrorosas se hallaba el, flotando o levitando? En medio de este lago su siliueta apenas se reflajaba en el, pero cuando las nubes se despejaron y la luna brillo, se pudo mejor apreciar su silueta, su aspecto siniestro mirada fria y fija y leve sonrisa en sus labios pensaba...

…..Ahora que soy libre de ataduras y poseo un cuerpo joven y vital podre moverme y conseguir la perla de Shikon, puedo sentir su presencia, me llama me atrae...es hora...de hacerme con ella y asi obtener el poder total y ser un demonio completo, y asi, nada ni nadie podra detenerme sere invencible!...y mientras pensaba desde la orilla unos ojos, ojos brillantes y aterradores le miraban fijamente, el ya lo ha habia notado y lejos de sentirse intimidado o asustado se sentia seguro y deseoso de probar su poder recien adquirido, un fuerte y aterrador chillido voces ininteligibles y aullidos cortaron las serenidad y quietud de la noche, criaturas de harian helar la sangre de cualquier mortal se abalanzaron sobre el, Naraku iba a ser despedazado y devorado sin remedio alguno y sin embargo el grito; Credulos! ustedes no podran conmigo, son basura comparados conmigo, extendio sus brazos y un gran resplandor cegador broto de su cuerpo, un gran vortice emano de Naraku y aquellas criaturas montruosas fueron atraidas hacia el, despedazandolos y absorbiendolos, un gran resplandor brillo sobre el lago y el bosque, algunos curiosos lo vieron a la distancia, la noche volvio a su quietud y serenidad anterior.

Perfecto! Penso Naraku...ahora mi poder se ha incrementado un poco mas, ya no esperare mas, ire ahora mismo por La Perla de Shikon, sera mia! y asi levitando en medio de la noche se dirigio hacia aquella aldea donde al parecer se encontraba aquella joya, y alli en el horizonte deviso la aldea, todo estaba en silencio, no hania nadie despierto, exepto los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al templo y sus alrededores, volo sigilosamente y ataco, lo hizo friamente, a sangre fria, pobres diablos, fueron cayendo uno a uno, corto sus gargantas dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre, no tuvieron ni la mas minima oportunidad de defenderse, solo pudieron ver sus palido rostro son frios ojos cobrizos y sentir el frio y dentado filo de una daga que cortaba con gran destreza sus gargantas, la sangre sobre la sangre pensaba, se regocijaba en ello, es muy sencillo, pensaba, no hay nadie que se haya dado por enterado, vaya...murmuro con sorna, al fin logro llegar al templo que silencioso esta, si pensarlo dos veces entro y alli en la penumbra y solo iluminada por candiles se hallaba la fabulosa Perla De Shikon, es mia penso..solo mia...antes de siquiera poder tomarla se detuvo en seco, el resplandor de la perla lo fascinaba, se sintio extrañamente maravillado observandola, finalmente la tomo y se dispuso a escapar, pero en ese preciso instante alguien grito; Detente! casi al mismo tiempo una flecha sagrada rozo su mejilla clavandose en la pared, Kikyo..! la sacerdotiza guardiana de la perla de shikon, Nose quien eres, no permitire que te lleves la perla,... no permitire que robes la perla de shikon.

-Naraku sonrio con sorna, no podras detenerme, moriras si lo intentas, asi que me ire y no trates de impedirlo, a lo que Kikyo repuso; eso jamas! protegere la perla de shikon cueste lo que cueste, si es necesario la protegere con mi propia vida, Naraku respondio secamente entonces...que asi sea, Kykio lanzo sus flechas sagradas, pero ningununa consiguio herir o detener a Naraku, el, habilmente y con grandes movimientos las destrozo una a una con su daga, hasta que finalmente cayo sobre la sacerdotiza Kikyo, cara a cara, muy cerca el uno del otro, Kikyo suspiro e intento golpearlo con su arco, pero al tiempo que alzaba el arco sintio un intenso y punzante dolor en su vientre, la daga de Naraku atravezo su humanidad, apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar, nna-raakuu gimio kykio, antes de que cayera fatalmente herida el la tomo del brazo, y susurro, torpe! Ahora moriras sin remedio, penso en asestar el golpe definitivo pero oyo voces, mas guardias venian hacia el templo de la perla, y no es que no pudiera con ellos, simplemente no queria perder mas tiempo, asi pues, y diciendo estas palabras se retiro, la perla era suya y ahora podria concluir sus pervesas intenciones.

La pequeña Kaede atraida por el ruido y las voces de los pocos guardias sobrevivientes al ataque de Naraku lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de su hermana mayor Kikyo, -Hermana! por favor no te mueras, Kikyo sangraba mucho, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos por contener la hemorragia el señor Haneda quien fuera medico de guerra en su juventud y reconocido por ser el mejor en su campo, no puso mas que aliviar parte del dolor que sentia Kikyo a causa de la fatal herida causada por la daga de Naraku, -No puedo detener el sangrado, la herida es profunda! exclamo el señor Haneda, -Kaede murmuro Kikyo,-Acercate, se fuerte, yo...yo... tu deberas... no pudo terminar su frase, Kikyo expiro, la pequeña Kaede lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora ya no tendria a nadie en este mundo, salvo la compañía de los ancianos de la aldea, como era la costumbre, el cuerpo de Kikyo fue cremado y sus restos enterrado junto a un pequeño monumento y lapida, de rodillas con solemne vestido negro, tipo kimono en su tumba, la pequeña Kaede murmuro, algun dia yo sere como tu, sere una gran Sacerdotiza, y asi podre detener al infame que te hizo esto, hermana...es una promesa.

Ya en su fortaleza, aquel gran castillo sombrio y siniestro y en una de sus oscuras habitaciones Naraku se regodeaba de su éxito, -Al fin la perla de Sikon es mia, pero no podria difrutar por mas tiempo su éxito, puesto que la noche que vendria habria cambio de luna y como ser hibrido, mitad demonio y mitad humano su cuerpo cambiaria, los monstruos que lo conformaban se desprenderian temporalmente de el, perdiendo gran parte de su fuerza y poder, por tanto seria vulnerable necesitaria algo o alguien que cuidase su espalda y cuidara de la Perla de Shikon, durante algun tiempo hibernara. Mirando por la ventana Naraku vio una gran ave a la distancia y una pluma blanca que se desprendia del ave, -Necesito un guardian, alguien que custodiase esta fortaleza y aleje posibles intrusos, el poder de la perla era algo extraordinario, en su oscura habitacion Naraku crearia un vastago, una extension de su ser y personalidad, se desnudo completamente y acto seguido de su costado emergio una extraña masa palpitante, un saco? un embrion? quien sabe?

Una gran masa de carne traslucida envuelta en gruesas venas se desprendio de Naraku y cayo al suelo, la herida de su costado se cerro, -Debo darme prisa!- Exclamo Naraku, antes de que anochezca debere estar oculto, tu seras mi guardiana, tendras el poder de manipular el viento a tu antojo, esta pluma te permitira volar ir a donde quieras, siempre y cuando no te alejes demasiado, porque, solo para asegurarme de que te someteras a mi voluntad, tu corazon, estara en mis manos, cautivo en este jarron, evidentemente un jarron de aura purpura cuyo sello solo podria destapar el mismo Naraku, el presencio su nacimiento, de aquel saco de tejido traslucido emergio una mujer un demonio femenino, el cuerpo humedo de aquella criatura emergio por completo, por un instante Naraku se maravillo de su creacion, una Yokai de bella y seductora figura femenina, su gracil y esbelta figura despertaron un deseo interno de lujuria en el, porque en su condicion de hibrido aun era mitad humano y por tanto sentia seducido por su belleza, fuertes deseos terrenales, finalmente su ojos se abrieron, grandes ojos rojos como la sangre le miraban fijamente mientras una larga cabellera negra descendia por la espalda de aquella mujer.

Kagura era ella, la manipuladora del viento, avanzo lentamente hacia Naraku, -Que deseas mi querido Señor- pregunto ella, Naraku recobrando su semblante serio y distante respondio sin mayor rodeo, -Necesito que cuides este castillo, no permitas que se acerquen extraños, pero mas que eso, lo mas importante, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi, necesito que busques y vigiles a un ser hibrido mitad humano y mitad demonio, llamado Inuyasha, mis insectos te indicaran quien es y que aspecto tiene para que le puedas reconocer-, al tiempo que indicaba a Kagura estas instrucciones le enseño la Perla de Shikon, ves esto Kagura? -Que es eso?- pregunto ella, -esto es la Perla de Shikon- respondio Naraku, y al parecer este ser llamado Inuyasha tambien la quiere desesperadamente, y no solo el, tambien otros espiritus y monstruos quieren obtener la perla, porque esta otorga poderes y habilidades extraordinarias a quien la posea, solo que yo me les adelante, es posible que el pueda sentir su presencia, por eso tu Kagura deberas cuidar de esta perla, y de este castillo hasta que yo despierte, porque esta noche debere hibernar, -Hibernar dices, Naraku?, -Si- respondio el, no te dare mas detalles, por ahora, ahora ve, cumple con tu mision, y diciendo esto Naraku le dio la espalda y se alejo en la penumbra dejando la Perla de Shikon en un pequeño pedestal, Kagura al parecer tambien se sintio maravillada por tan curiosa joya, -Que perla mas extraña, penso, quizo tocarla, pero un campo de energia se lo impidio, -Ohhh, no confia mucho en los demas, pero mi señor espera mucho de mi- murmuro Kagura, diciendo esto salio de aquella sombria habitacion, ahora y mientras vestia su kimono de tres capas pensaba -Por que tanto recelo con la Perla de Shikon, que poder tiene aquella joya? que hara Naraku con ella?-

A Kagura no parecio agradarle mucho la idea de custodiar aquella inmensa morada, ella sola, se aburriria mucho, cosa que podia compenzar al salir del castillo, siempre en las noches volando en su pluma vigilando sus alrededores y buscando atentamente cualquier signo de presencia de aquel hibrido llamado Inuyasha, suponia que mas que una tarea, su señor, Naraku le ponia a prueba, cosa que ella no dudo en acatar, aunque deseaba permanecer mas tiempo fuera de aquella fortaleza, sentia una extraña sensacion de libertad el estar fuera, fuera de aquella aura toxica, sombria y opresora y por supuesto ya lo habia notado, -No tengo corazon, Naraku lo tiene en su poder, por que? que desconfiado es, desea asegurarse que me sometere ferreamente a su voluntad- y mientras volaba en su pluma iba observando mas y mas de aquel mundo exterior, que de alguna forma, extraña para ella en un comienzo le cautivaba, los extensos bosques, las largas noches de luna y el cielo extrellado, el viento en su rostro, el viento libre, y alli en una orilla de un rio y guiada por los insectos de Naraku observo a Inuyasha, -Ya te tengo, te estas acercando al castillo, quizas demasiado...Que buscas aquí?

Continuara.

bueno chicas y chicos este es mi primer relato, entre dos personajes que me cautivaron en el anime y serie Inuyasha, espero que les guste, que atento a sus criticas, constructivas claro esta.


End file.
